


Focus.

by hellshark



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged up characters, Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, this is set in the future where they stop dueling and get office jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellshark/pseuds/hellshark
Summary: Shark was planning on having a productive work day and intended on following through with that as he sat himself at his desk staring at a computer screen filled with jumbles of numbers and words but finds himself receiving a blow job in secrecy under the cover of a cubicle and beneath a desk from his particularity distracting co-worker, Thomas.





	Focus.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this artwork (nsfw warning): https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=73020804

Focus. Focus. Focus. Those words were drilled into Shark’s mind as he sat in his less than stellar work chair which will inevitably give him a sore back at the end of the day. He stared mindlessly at his computer screen while he lightly chewed the end of a pencil, needing something to preoccupy himself with as it seemed the world was against him getting his work finished today. He knew what he needed to get done and that deadlines here were strict and that if he made one more mistake his whole job was at stake, which was a threat that kept him up at night thinking of what would happen if he ended up jobless while having to care and provide for his sister in their small but cozy apartment, but he just couldn’t make sense of the mass of words and numbers that appeared before his eyes. Nothing was clicking in his brain as he broke out into a cold sweat and proceeded to chew more aggressively on the pencil, leaving a light indent of teeth marks as his anxiety grew. 

That’s when he felt a slight sensation of something crawling at the bottom of his leg, assuming it was merely an insect, seeing as everything today wanted to pry his attention away from his work, he swatted his hand where he felt the movement. Instead of the expected creature, he felt something large, calloused, and...warm? This caused him to slightly jump in his seat at the seemingly forgien object, looking down to see what the invader had been. It was a hand, on his leg, at work, in the middle of his pretending to be working session. A million thoughts raced through his mind and pure adrenaline shot through him as he looked down lower to see a familiar red and blonde haired man looking up at him with a devious smirk and light flush on his face.

“T-Thomas?!” He called out, it wasn’t as if he had never done sexual acts with the other as they had become quite close in the recent months but not daring to put a name to their relationship, but it was the fact he was attempting to make a move during work. He realized his earlier mistake of shouting, doing his best from here on out to divert attention from him and anything that would proceed to happen to him and lowered his voice to a whisper. “What...are you doing here and how did you get in?” He demanded, trying to keep his voice from shaking to no avail as his quivering and flushed face gave away how humiliated he was at the current situation he found himself in. Thomas’ smirk only widened as he went on to explain himself.

“Well, Ryouga,” He blushed at the causality of how he said his name, a name which he abandoned long ago and chose to go by a nickname, “Might want to keep your voice down unless you want someone to see us like this, which would be quite exciting, wouldn’t it? Anyways, I was feeling quite generous today and decided why not surprise my ultimate fan at work!” He chuckled quietly at himself and his flamboyant celebrity persona, something which he never dropped from his teen celebrity days despite now being a fully fledged adult burn out who can barely afford to pay his bills each month. 

“That doesn’t answer any of my questions, I asked: what are you doing and how you got here?” He tried to sound composed and collected but as he was as far away from calm and collected as he could be, he didn’t fool anyone, not that the shakiness in his voice and boy and blushing from ear to ear were of any assistance. 

“Cold hearted as usual! I don’t even get a thank you when I’m being so generous?” Shark hated the way he acted overly dramatic and dragged out every word he wanted to emphasize with his fake happy-go-lucky persona. But that was a lie, he really was charmed by IV’s over the top character despite the fact he gave up that nickname long ago, it was reminiscent to him and their past together of teenage angst and card dueling, though both of their dreams of being famous Yu-Gi-Oh duelists ended long ago when the “real world” hit them like a truck and they were forced to find 9-to-5 jobs to sustain their ways of living. “Well, I as the caring and observant role model worker I am I noticed my little Ryouga was feeling a bit tense so I decided maybe he needed a little...release.” He winked as the words left his mouth, leaving Shark still in the dark on what he was planning with only a vague idea of what was going to be happening. IV definitely wasn’t a role model, but him being a model was undeniable. Even with the unfortunate scar placed upon his left eye, he was blessed with handsome facial features and peak physique and it was no surprise to Shark that he had done so much modeling work in his teens. He hated the way IV would subtly assert his dominance over him, the words “my little Ryouga” wouldn’t be leaving his mind anytime soon. Shark was not one to relinquish control over a situation nor did he favor the idea of being submissive to anyone but the ways in which IV made him give up his control felt so natural to him. 

“Oh, and, you were so caught up in...whatever you were doing,” Oh, so he had noticed I wasn’t getting any work done, Shark duly noted, vaguely ashamed of the fact IV saw him at such a low point. “I just walked into your office without you noticing while you were so zoned out and crawled under your desk. It was nothing glamorous, just taking advantage of the situation.” He giggled a bit at his remarks, as much as Shark would normally hate the snarky remarks about himself, whenever it came to IV, it just excited him more though he’d never admit that, not even to himself. Shark was too embarrassed to come up with a clever or sassy response so he let IV do the talking, just nodding his head as anything he tried to say would come out a mess of stutters and sounds which vaguely sounded like the words they were intended to be. 

IV’s sly hands continued to work their way up Shark’s legs, until they reached his belt and began to skillfully unlatch and remove his belt. Shark had never asked about IV’s past sexual encounters or even relationships, as he felt that’d be awkward and uncalled for despite the fact they had an obvious relationship between the two, but it had been obvious IV has had a plethora of past experiences. Either that or his confidence made up for it, or Shark’s lack of experience made everything IV did seem more impressive than it was in actuality. After the belt had been taken off and quietly discarded to the floor next to his desk, he pulled down Shark’s pants down to his mid thigh to allow access to reveal a deep purple pair of briefs which tightly hugged his thighs and his bulge, with a darker purple trim. 

“Cute,” IV remarked as he smirked upon the exposed underwear. He continued his work as he pulled down the boxers to unearth Shark’s erect cock, letting them sit above the pants on the lower half of his legs. “Mmm, someone’s excited.” He said as he relocated his hand to be wrapped his member and he began lightly stroking it to stimulate it to full length before he took it into his mouth, eliciting a small moan from Shark. He moved his arm to cover his mouth to keep any more noises from escaping his mouth. IV moved his tongue around the tip, allowing himself to swallow any of the precum that gathered there from the past excitement. He tried to act as inconspicuous as possible, hiding his face behind the computer screen and having his lower body be completely covered by the large desk in which IV was hiding under, luckily IV had enough decency to close the door behind him when entering the small office. Sadly, he had neglected to lock the door, meaning anyone could walk in as they please. As soon as that realization hit Shark like a blow to the head, he heard a knock coming from the door behind him. He tensed up as IV continued slobbering over him and skillfully working his tongue on the places he knew would make Shark lose control. 

“Shaaaaark!” A voice chimed from behind the only barrier between him being sucked off at work and the rest of the office. He had felt anxious about the situation, but this time his body broke out into sheer fear. His co-workers would think he was disgusting and he could be fired for doing this kind of explicit activity at work...but that only excited him even more. To his avail and torment, IV noticed the way his body reacted positively to the threat of being exposed and decided to thrust Shark deeper into his mouth, almost touching the back of this throat, leading to a vulgar noise coming from the other boy due to the unexpected sudden change of pace. He prayed whoever may be on the outside hadn’t heard so he could pretend he wasn’t currently in the office as he was incapable of speaking or cooperating with another person at the moment. “Um…I have some paperwork I’d like you to look over...if you don’t mind.” The realization that the co-worker on the other side of the door was Yuma terrified him even more, the pure hearted innocent best friend of Shark. He couldn’t bear to stand the thought of Yuma seeing him come undone like this, in a public setting. It was a fate worse than death, yet it excited him to no avail as IV continued to deep throat Shark and he savoured the sloppy noises coming from beneath him. Yuma seemed discouraged at the lack of response from Shark, as he had never been one to ignore him and Shark prayed he would go away soon enough. He felt remorseful for not attending to his work just to get off, but it felt so good there’s no way he could end it all now, not when he’s so desperately craving release. 

He utilized his free hand that was just laying limply to his side as the other was busy keeping the lustful noises from escaping between his lips to grab onto IV’s multi colored hair and start thrusting into his mouth with no regret, only desire, and hit the back of his throat with each thrust. The change of pace and assertion of dominance caught IV off guard, but there’s no way he’d lose the race for being in control and quickly took over the situation as he positioned his arms to grab onto Shark’s hips so hard it would certainly leave a mark for at least a few hours, if not a fully fledged bruise. He let Shark thrust into his warm and wet mouth with reckless abandon until he had become ready to release. 

“Thomas…” He whimpered out. “I’m about to cum.” He weakly cried out, still trying to be as silent as possible and all noises contained to the inside of the office. IV couldn’t respond as his mouth was full, but he appreciated the warning so he could prepare himself to swallow it. He decided to take control once more and focused all his energy to making sure Shark could get off as he bobbed his head up and down with a fastened pace until his mouth had been filled with a salty, sticky liquid. He swiftly removed himself from the other’s crotch and wiped his lips with his sleeve, making sure to catch any spit or cum that was released from his mouth. Not quite the most sanitary course of action, but he had limited options. He pushed Shark out of the way from under the desk to climb out, his erection visible from his tight jeans. Luckily, he was wearing a button-up shirt that he could quickly untuck to cover his crotch region. Shark was still in a daze from his orgasm, he had never done something so intense or risky and it was a high he couldn’t quite come down from. 

“Ryouga?” IV quietly called out as he tapped his shoulder. He may have the outward appearance of being the most confident man alive who views himself as doing no wrong but internally he was insecure and scared he might have overstepped a boundary or upset Shark, which was the last thing he wanted to do. It took a second for Shark to snap back to reality and the only response he could formulate with his dazed brain was “Huh…? Oh. Oh.” Which came out more as soft sounds than formal articulated words. IV smiled, but this time a kind one rather than his malicious smirk. 

“Oh...Uh...What are you going to do about...your…..that.” Shark averted his gaze from blatantly staring at the other man’s erection, a blush finding itself onto his face once more. “My ‘that’? What is this, elementary school? I just sucked you off, I really don’t think saying erection is that difficult of a feat.” He teased and laughed at himself. “But, there’s bathrooms for a reason.” He winked as he turned around and headed for the door to leave the office to take care of his own downstairs problem. He reached for the door handle before Shark quietly called out to him. 

“Um, thank you Thomas. I enjoyed that. Despite how...inconvenient it was.” Was all he was able to mutter out in his state of being shameful, zoned out, and embarrassed. 

“Heh. I did too. It was fun, guess I’ll have to do it again another time!” He chuckled as he turned the door knob and left Shark alone to return back to his state of unfocused, unorganized, state of mess and pretend working but this time with a few more things to think about. A new problem arose, he wanted to focus on the task at hand, but for some reason IV couldn’t escape his thoughts and he sat thinking about him in a sort of euphoric daze until he returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> i <3 commentz!!


End file.
